Bref
by Zaraelle
Summary: Ce matin, je suis arrivé en retard. Je me suis fait congeler du regard par mon capitaine. Je me suis écroulé sous une pile de rapport. Je me suis enfui. Je suis allé boire un coup avec mes potes, il y avait ma Rukia... en train d'embrasser Ichigo. Bref, je suis Renji Abarai
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon voilà, j'adore Bref et je me suis dit que version shinigami ça pourrait être sympa… Les chapitres seront plutôt couts et j'essaierai d'en poster régulièrement. Voilà ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Bref appartient à Canal Plus (enfin je crois…) _

**Bref mon capitaine va me tuer !**

Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé. Tard, trop tard, horriblement en retard. La veille, j'avais fait la fête avec la onzième division. Résultat : une gueule de bois. Je me suis habillé, j'ai mangé, j'ai avalé trois cachets de doliprane et j'ai sprinté, sprinté, sprinté.

Arrivé pas loin de la capitainerie, j'ai croisé Matsumoto, Iba et Madarame. Et on a parlé, parlé, parlé.

Après, comme j'avais trop mal à la tête, je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille et j'ai ronflé, ronflé, ronflé.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était midi passé. Là, d'un coup, j'ai eu peur, très peur. Je suis rentré dans le bureau, j'en menais pas large.

-Capitaine, excusez-moi pour mon retard.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a dit :

-Renji, j'espère au moins que tu as remplis les rapports que je t'ai passés hier….

Et merde !

**Bref, mon capitaine va me tuer !**

_ J'espère que ça vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews et à me donner des thèmes qui vous plairaient ! A bientôt !_

_(P.S : J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite de Rukia Powaah bientôt mais entre la rentrée, les devoirs et tout, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir…. Désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, salut ! Voici la suite de Bref. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais faire en sorte que les épisodes se suivent. Comme vous le savez tous, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et heureusement pour eux._

**Bref, ma future petite amie m'a trompé !**

Elle, c'est Rukia.

Elle est tout pour moi.

Mon soleil, mon univers, ma vie.

J'ai toujours tout fait pour elle, je fais toujours tout pour elle et je ferai toujours tout pour elle.

Je lui achète ses fleurs préférées.

Je lui ai donné ma collection de Chappy.

Je ne me moque pas de ses dessins.

Je la défends envers et contre tous.

Bref, je suis exemplaire et elle finira bien par tomber raide dingue de moi !

Lui, c'est Ichigo.

Un sale gamin prétentieux

Cheveux orange.

Se croit tout permis,

A enfermé Rukia dans un placard,

Appelle mon capitaine par son prénom

Et m'a filé une raclée, une grosse raclée…

Et là, il était entrain de rouler le patin du siècle à Rukia, à MA Rukia.

Il m'a regardé,

Je l'ai regardé,

Il m'a regardé

Je l'ai regardé,

Il m'a fait un sourire victorieux,

M'a tiré la langue,

Et est retourné l'embrasser !

**Bref, ma future petite amie m'a trompé !**

-Tient, salut Renji ! Tu sais pas ce que Nanao m'a encore fait ? Houlà, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort… Hé, ne pleure pas ! Allez, viens, je te paie un verre, tu verras, c'est bon contre les chagrins d'amour.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à rewiever svp *regard implorant du Chat Potté*. Je mettrai la suite lundi au plus tard. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, Salut! Désolée pour le retard... (Je sais je crains...). Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre de Bref, je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... _**  
**

_Attention, très léger ByaxRen..._**_  
_**

**Bref, j'ai fini à la quatrième division !**

J'étais déprimé, vraiment déprimé. Comment Rukia avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Et avec ce sale petit humain d'Ichigo en plus ! J'étais désespéré quand je suis rentré dans son bureau. Et là, je l'ai trouvé, vision ô combien extraordinaire, complètement endormi. La tête posée sur une pile de rapports, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Disparus, son indifférence, son orgueil, son rang. Il grogna dans son sommeil, marmonna quelque chose et se retourna dans son sommeil. Il semblait paisible et surtout, complètement vulnérable. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée, donc je me suis défoulé sur lui : je l'ai pris en photo, renverser de l'encre sur son bureau, piquer ses kenseikans,… Puis je l'ai pris par l'épaule et je l'ai secoué mort de rire:

Hou hou, capitaine !

Il s'est réveillé, il avait l'air un peu étonné et surtout complètement endormi. Qui l'eut cru ! Le Grand Capitaine Kuchiki avait du mal au réveil.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai embrassé (parce qu'il était vraiment trop mignon au réveil).

Il a murmuré deux mots, la lame de son sabre a disparu.

Et merde !

**Bref, j'ai fini à la quatrième division !**

Il n'oserait jamais lui avouer, il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Mais ce jour là, en le réveillant, Renji l'avait sauvé d'une horde de lapins géants enragés. Hé oui ! A force de dessiner des Chappy partout, Rukia avait fini par refiler des cauchemars à son frère…

_Bon je vous préviens,Byakuya et Renji ne sont pas gay: Renji aime trop Rukia et Byakuya préfère les blondes (ou pas...). C'était surtout pour trouver une bonne raison pour envoyer Renji à la 4ème division... Par contre, si vous pouvez me donner des thèmes pour les prochains chapitres, ça m'arrangerait parce qu'en ce moment je suis en manque complet d'inspiration... Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine et bonne chance, c'est bientôt les vacances! (j-9 avant la findu monde...)._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut tout le monde. Merci pour vos rewiews ! Bon alors pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée des idées de Caoutchou (tu vois, j'ai publié avant le 21 !) que je remercie. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Bref, j'ai eu de la visite**

Bref, j'étais à l'hôpital, cloué au lit à la suite d'une petite altercation avec mon capitaine….

J'avais mal, très mal.

Une semaine que je n'avais pas bougé et que je n'avais pas vu mes amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais content : c'était le jour de visite.

D'abord, il ya eut la visite de Rukia, de MA Rukia. (1)

Elle est rentrée dans ma chambre.

Je l'ai regardée,

Elle m'a regardé,

Je l'ai regardée,

Elle m'a regardé,

Je l'ai regardée me regarder,

Elle m'a regardé la regarder,

Je lui ai souri,

J'ai arrêté de sourire :

Depuis le début, Ichigo me regardait.

Ah, mince…..

Il m'a souri et l'air sadique, s'est bouché les oreilles.

Alors Rukia s'est mise à crier, à hurler, à me menacer : si je recommence à embêter son grand frère adoré, je suis mort, d'une mort violente, avec plein de sang partout si j'ai bien suivi.

Donc, ce n'était pas pour voir comment j'allais qu'elle est venue….

Elle va vraiment finir par me briser le cœur.

Dans la famille Kuchiki, après la sœur, je voudrais le frère.

A 16h pétante, Monsieur Byakuya Kuchiki a déboulé dans ma chambre avec sa démarche de conquérant.

Il m'a regardé,

Je l'ai regardé,

Il m'a regardé,

Je l'ai regardé,

Il a regardé Hanataro, qui s'occupait de mes blessures, l'air de dire « Que fait donc ce misérable ver de terre ici ? »

Hanataro s'est mis à trembler,

J'ai plaint Hanataro.

Je me suis demandé ce que me valait l'honneur de cette visite.

Peut-être qu'il ne m'en voulait pas trop pour le baiser et qu'il regrettait d'avoir blessé son seul et unique vice-capitaine…

Il m'a de nouveau regardé,

Il a posé une montagne de rapports sur mon lit :

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça, si ?

Il est reparti.

Ah bah si, il m'en voulait toujours.

Ma dernière visite a été de loin la plus agréable.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Iba et les autres sont passés me faire un petit coucou.

On a bu, beaucoup.

On a rigolé, fort.

On a parlé, hurlé plutôt.

Le Capitaine Unohana est rentrée.

Elle nous a regardés,

On l'a regardée,

Elle nous a regardés,

On l'a regardé,

Elle a fait son sourire ultra flippant,

Je me suis retourné,

J'étais seul….

Ah, les salauds !

Je suis contente de vous voir aussi plein de vie Vice-Capitaine Abarai ! Mais n'oubliez pas, tant que vous êtes ici, votre vie est entre mes mains….

Gloups.

**Bref, j'ai eu de la visite**

**(Et accessoirement ** **la capitaine de la Quatrième Division me terrorise…)**

(1) Imaginez l'air béat qui va avec...

_Voilà, Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pendant les vacances, je posterai certainement un nouvel épisode de Bref, peut-être un chapitre de Rukia Powaah et si je suis vraiment motivée , un OS sur Byakuya (qui sera pas très joyeux…). _

_Alors à la prochaine et laissez moi des rewiews svp (regard suppliant du Chat Potté)._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! La dernière fois, j'ai dis que je posterai pendant les vacances et bien pour une fois, je suis pas à la bourre ! Voici donc, Mesdames et Messieurs le nouveau chapitre de Bref !_

**Bref, Ichigo a un plan cul régulier**

Bref, j'étais sorti de l'hôpital .

Etant en pleine convalescence, j'avais le droit a trois jours de congés.

Je suis descendu sur Terre.

Pour des raisons pas très chrétiennes, je l'avoue. (Mais je m'en fiche, un shinigami, ça peut pas être chrétien…)

Mon objectif, c'était d'espionner Ichigo pour découvrir comment il faisait pour plaire autant à Rukia.

J'ai fait le tour de chez lui.

Une fois, 2 fois, 3 fois.

J'ai repéré une fenêtre ouverte.

La mission infiltration pouvait commencer ! _(musique de James Bond qui démarre)_

J'ai rampé,

J'ai grimpé,

Je me suis faufilé

Et je suis arrivé….

Dans la chambre de ses sœurs….

Demi-tour !

Au bout de 10 tentatives infructueuses, j'ai enfin trouvé la chambre de Môsieur « Je suis un beau gosse ».

Victoire !

Et je me suis mis à fouiller, à fouiner, à chercher,….

D'un coup, je me suis senti observé.

Je me suis retourné.

Une gamine aux cheveux noirs me regardait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de mon frère ?

- Tu peux me voir ?

- Bah, oui…. T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question….

- Comme tu peux le constater, je cherchais quelque chose…. Sais-tu garder un secret ?

-Ca dépend. Mais si tu veux pas que je dise à Ichi ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre, ça risque de te couter cher….

- As-tu un petit copain ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça a rien à voir !

Bingo, elle s'est énervée… J'ai touché un point sensible !

- Voilà, en échange de ton silence, je te présente à un sale gamin arrog…. Euh, à un adorable garçon de ton âge…

- Il est beau ?

- Très. En plus il est intelligent, sympa, marrant,….

- OK, marché conclus !

Je vais avoir de sacrés problèmes avec la Dixième Division, mais tant pis, c'est pour la bonne cause.

On a entendu du bruit dans les escaliers.

Ichigo était rentré et se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers sa chambre.

Sa petite sœur m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle m'a poussé dans le placard et on s'est caché dedans.

Ichigo n'était pas seul,

Il tenait une fille par la main.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, ils se sont embrassés.

Cette fille, c'était pas Rukia….

C'était Inoue !

**Bref, Ichigo a un plan cul régulier.**

Intérieurement, Renji était ravi. Alors comme ça, ce petit saligaud trompé Rukia…. Héhé quand Byakuya le saura (ce qui arrivera bien assez vite, parole de Renji), Ichigo passera un très très très mauvais quart d'heure. MOUHAHA !

_ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et comme hier c'était mon anniversaire (désormais, je vais pouvoir commencer la conduite… Tremblez pour vos vies, pauvres mortels !) je veux tout pleins de rewiews…. (Bah quoi, je peux toujours essayer, non ?)._

_ Bonne Année 2013 et à bientôt !_

_Z._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Bref où vous aurez le bonheur de découvrir : un Byakuya en mode psychopathe, un Renji insolent et un Ichigo qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'il attend ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

**Bref, on a mit au point un plan diabolique**

Bref, j'étais dans la capitainerie.

Mon capitaine sirotait tranquillement son thé.

J'ai raconté ce qui c'était passé hier chez Ichigo.

Il a recraché son thé.

Il a regardé son sabre avec amour en dégageant une aura maléfique. Déjà que sa petite sœur sorte avec un humain, ce petit saligaud de Kurosaki qui plus est, mais en plus que celui-ci l'a trompée ….. *Chute brutale de la température dans la pièce*

-Euh, Capitaine, c'est pas pour vous vexer, mais bon, il vous a déjà battu une fois, pas la peine de recommencer….

Il m'a regardé,

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-Que proposes-tu dans ce cas Renji ?

-Euh….

Après avoir mis au point une dizaine de plans pour le moins foireux, il m'a fait signe de me taire.

A ce moment, Ichigo est rentré.

Il nous a regardés.

Je l'ai regardé,

Byakuya l'a regardé,

Puis il a regardé son sabre.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel,

Je me suis fait dépecer du regard.

Ichigo a pris la parole :

-C'est juste pour dire que samedi, j'amène Rukia en boîte.

-OK, mais on vient aussi.

J'ai fait un bond de 3 mètre,

J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque

Et j'étais à deux doigts de faire un malaise.

Ichigo est parti en soufflant « Putain, vous êtes chiants les mecs ! ».

J'ai regardé mon capitaine,

Il m'a regardé,

Il a eut un petit sourire cruel,

J'ai plaint Ichigo .

**Bref, mon capitaine a mit au point un plan diabolique.**

Intérieurement, Byakuya Kuchiki, noble respecté du Seireitei connu pour son attitude relativement zen (qui frisait l'indifférence et qui était à la limite de l'asociabilité) était en mode gros psychopathe. Alors comme ça, ce satané gamin trompait Rukia ? Il allait le payer…. Bon maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à expliquer le plan à Renji…. MOUHAHAHA !

_ Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Pour l'instant, Renji est encore à peu près épargné, je dis bien pour l'instant…. Je sais que Byakuya est un peu OOC mais bon, ça doit lui arriver quand même de s'énerver. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

Prochainement sur vos écrans :

**Bref, je suis allé en boîte**

Que la fête commence….

Z.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, je voudrais d'abord remercier toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont laissé des rewiews. J'en suis à 27, c'est-à-dire à plus d'un quart de 100… La classe… (enfin ça dépend par rapport à qui…). Je suis désolée pour l'attente (faut vraiment que j'essaie d'être ponctuelle, mais bon c'est pas gagné…) et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre de Bref va vous plaire !_

**Bref, je suis allé en boîte**

Bref, ma mission était simple :

Récupérer Rukia pendant la soirée boîte de nuit (son frère m'ayant clairement fait comprendre qu'il préfère encore la voir avec moi plutôt qu'avec le rouquin…)

Donc, dès qu'Ichigo aurait le dos tourné, je devais passer à l'attaque.

Quand à Byakuya, après avoir prévenue Ichigo qu'il ne viendrait pas, il devait entrer dans la boîte incognito pour assurer mes arrières.

A 21h tapante, j'étais au milieu d'une horde de jeunes humains braillards et survoltés entrain de danser sur une musique de barbare.

Moi et Rukia étions complètement paumés.

On a vaguement essayé de danser.

C'était pas très convaincant…

Enfin surtout pour moi, Rukia était parfaite, comme d'habitude*…

Ichigo nous a dit quelque chose.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

-Hein ? On entend rien !

-JE VAIS CHERCHER A BOIRE !

-Ah… OK.

J'étais enfin seul avec Rukia.

Ma mission allait pouvoir commencer.

Je me suis penché vers elle,

J'ai bredouillé deux ou trois phrases incompréhensibles.

Elle ne m'a même pas écouté…

C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Assis au comptoir,

Un verre à la main (et c'était pas de l'eau…)

Jean, chemise noire, lunette de soleil (mode espion oblige)

Cheveux courts (comme c' était son corps artificiel, il s'en foutait de sa coupe de cheveux et pour un fois qu'il était pas obligé de mettre ses kenseikans…).

En deux mots :

Complètement incognito et classe….

Très classe…

Il m'a regardé l'air atterré,

Je l'ai mentalement appelé à l'aide,

Il a soupiré, a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a fait signe de l'imiter.

Il s'est rapproché d'une fille,

Je me suis rapproché de Rukia,

Il a passé son bras autour de la taille de la fille,

J'ai passé mon bras autour de la taille de Rukia,

-Euh Renji ? Tu me fais quoi là ?

Il a tourné la fille vers lui et l'a embrassée,

J'ai embrassé Rukia… Ma Rukia ! (Instant de béatitude totale)

**Bref, je suis allé en boîte**

Ichigo, une boisson dans chaque main, regardé la scène, complètement dégouté. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu un plan de rechange et qu'il avait invité Inoue. C'est là qu'il la vit, entrain d'embrasser un inconnu. Un inconnu qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs… Un inconnu qui le regardait avec une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux bleus/gris/violets ** (bah d'un côté les lunettes de soleil en boîte c'est pas très pratique donc il les avait refilées au premier manat qui passait par là…). Oh, les cons, ils allaient le payer trèèèèès cher… C'est là que la soirée commença à dégénérer….

Suite au prochain épisode ! (Héhéhé mais quel suspens….)

* Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec vous, l'amour rend aveugle….

** La couleur des yeux de Byakuya est un véritable dilemme… En effet, sur la couverture du tome 7, il a les yeux plutôt bleus, dans les pages couleurs du manga, on dirait qu'ils sont violets et dans l'anime, ils sont carrément gris…. Quelle est donc la véritable couleur des yeux de Bya ? Le mystère reste complet….

_Voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant et, promis, j'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible. En attendant, perdez 5 secondes de votre temps afin de laisser une rewiew à la pauvre auteurque je suis…_

_p.s. : la personne qui laissera la 50__ème__ rewiew aura le droit à un OS avec le pairing et sur le thème de son choix…. (par contre, vous m'éviter le Yachiru/Mayuri svp….)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon de toute façon je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour moi niveau retard (en cas de doute, demandez à mes chers professeurs)… La seule chose que pouvez faire c'est soit me pardonner où soit me balancer un truc plus ou moins lourd dessus… Sur ce, voici le nouveau chapitre de Bref !_

**Bref, on a fini chez Yamamoto***

- Abarai, Kurosaki,… et Kuchiki… Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- C'est pas moi m'sieur, j'le jure !**

Et voilà, le gamin a encore perdu une occasion de se taire….

Bref, on était dans le bureau du vieux.

A ma droite, Ichigo, le nez en sang et encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, plaidait son innocence à grands cris.

A ma gauche, mon capitaine masquait à peine ses soupirs. De plus avec son air exaspéré et son œil au beurre noir (Chad l'avait décidément pas raté), il avait tout l'air d'être un habitué des engueulades très matinales (c'est-à-dire à environ 4 heure du mat') du capitaine commandant... Hypothèse pour le moins intéressante… à creuser !

_J'ai embrassé Rukia,_

_Elle m'a regardé l'air étonné,_

_Son étonnement s'est peu à peu transformé en énervement,_

_Elle m'a mis un coup de pied à l'endroit stratégique,_

_Puis elle a crié au viol._

_Ichigo, furax, est arrivé._

_Il a voulu me mettre un pain._

_Mon capitaine (arrivé par derrière, le fourbe) a rattrapé sa main au vol._

_Ils ont commencé à se battre._

_Chad, Ishida d'autres mecs de leur groupe ont rejoint Ichigo._

_Une bande de mecs louches dont un qui portait des lunettes de soleil***, ont rejoint Byakuya._

_Alors, ils se sont bagarrés, castagnés, massacrés, dépecés…_

_Un cercle de spectateurs s'est formé autour d'eux._

_-Baston ! Baston ! Baston !_

_Dieu que c'est con les humains… Et heureusement que ni Ichigo ni Byakuya n'ont leur sabre à portée de main !_

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir les couteaux._

_Rukia, voyant que ça dégénéré, c'est barré._

_Moi, occupé à pleurer mon ex-future descendance, je suis resté, comme un idiot, compté les points._

_Et un poing dans la gueule d'Ichigo,_

_Et de deux,_

_Et de trois,_

_Et un nez cassé, un !_

_Décidément, je ne remercierai jamais suffisamment le mec aux Ray Ban._

_Byakuya, lui, était en train de se battre avec le catcheur mexicain._

_Enfin, Chad envoyait des coups de poing et Byakuya les évitait comme il pouvait (d'un côté avec la carrure de gringalet qu'il a, faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit nul en boxe…)_

_Après s'être fait envoyé valdinguer deux ou trois fois à l'autre bout de la salle, Byakuya s'est lassé et est passé à la vitesse supérieure :_

_Il a mit à Chad un coup de coude au niveau du plexus,_

_Il a balancé un couteau qui trainait par là sur Ichigo, lui entaillant la joue et lui coupant une mèche de cheveux au passage,_

_Ichigo s'est énervé,_

_Sa pression spirituelle s'est décuplée,_

_Des hollows ont débarqué, détruisant tout sur leur passage,_

_Talonnés par des shinigamis,_

_Puis, Ukitake a débarqué,_

_Il a soupiré un : «Et merde, ça recommence. »_

_Et il nous a trainés chez pépé Yama._

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais gamin. Toi, t'as ton père pour régler ce genre de d'histoire. Kuchiki, quelle mouche t'a piqué cette fois ?

Il avait l'air très fatigué, le vieillard.

Le pauvre… être réveillé à pas d'heure à son âge…

Byakuya a grommelé un :

-Je vais pas me justifier pour ce minuscule incident et d'abord c'est même pas moi qui est commencé.

Ce qui n'a pas plus au sotaicho.

Il s'est mis à hurler.

-C'était pas un minuscule incident ! Vous avez démoli la moitié d'un quartier, mobilisé la moitié d'une division du Gotei pour se débarrasser des hollows et en plus, vous m'avez réveillé alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir à cause de mon mal de dos, tout ça à cause de vos conneries ! Non mais c'est pas vrai. Vous êtes tous fous à lier, ma parole !

J'ai eu un rire nerveux.

Byakuya m'a foudroyé du regard.

Ichigo s'est tourné vers nous, l'air apeuré.

-Et en plus, ça ricane ! Kuchiki, en tant que capitaine et responsable de tes hommes, c'est toi qui vas être puni ! Tu t'occuperas de tous les papiers de la 3°, 5° et 8° division puisque certains de tes collègues ont jugé bon de nous trahir!

Byakuya a eu la délicatesse de baisser la tête (un quasi miracle)

Il s'est excusé (un miracle)

Il est parti en claquant la porte (on est tombé dans la quatrième dimension)

Et une fois dehors, a hurlé :

-Putain de merde! Et tout ça à cause de ce petit con en plus ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, ce qu'il va prendre!

Je suis resté choqué…

Le grand Byakuya Kuchiki jurant comme un charretier…

Mis à part le fait qu'Ichigo et moi faisons au moins une tête de plus que lui, j'espère juste qu'il parlait pas de moi.

Yamamoto a soupiré,

Il nous a regardé l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là microbes ? »

On s'est taillé vite fait.

**Bref, on a fini chez Yamamoto.**

* à remplacer par principal/CPE /proviseur ou autre personnage hautement sympathique qui dirige l'endroit où vous travaillez.

** je vois très mal Ichigo dire ça mais franchement, j'ai pas pu résister…

*** et oui, quand on donne des ray ban à un manant même quand c'est pour s'en débarrasser, on gagne un allié potentiel!

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui, Bya a un passé de délinquant et Renji n'est rien d'autre qu'un pauvre spectateur innocent ( ?). J'espère que ça vous a plu et le prochain sera soit la suite soit un épisode bonus sur Toshiro et Karin._

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et l'OS spécial 50° rewiew tient toujours !_

_A bientôt !_

_Z._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Bref. Il est un peu plus court que la derniere fois mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**Bref, j'ai rendu Rukia jalouse**

Bref, l'opération boîte de nuit avait été un véritable fiasco.

J'étais assis sur mon bureau en face de mon capitaine qui était enseveli sous une montagne de rapport.

Je réfléchissais à comment rendre Rukia folle de moi.

J'ai eu un éclair de génie !

- J'ai trouvé, il faut la rendre jalouse !

Byakuya a sursauté.

Il semblait au bord du gouffre le pauvre. D'un côté, ça faisait au moins cinq jours qu'il remplissait des rapports et que je le regardais faire.

- Heu oui…. Tu veux t'y prendre comment au juste?

- Bah faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien qu'on fasse genre on sort ensemble…

Il a soupiré.

- Qui ?

- Hum, faudrait une personne sympa, intelligente, plutôt bien foutue et qui est la classe… Vous faites quoi ce soir Capitaine ?

J'ai souri de toutes mes dents.

La température de la pièce a chuté de 30°C.

- Hors de question!

- Pas grave, de toute façon, niveau sympathie, ça n'aurait jamais marché…

Il a plissé les yeux.

J'ai peur.

- Oui mais je demande à qui alors?

- Tss, tu m'ennuies avec tes bêtises. Va plutôt amener ça à la dixième division… Et rappelle bien à la vice-capitaine que tu sais très précisément là où elle cache son sake…

Une heure plus tard, j'étais pas loin de la treizième division avec Rangiku.

Un signal de Rikichi m'a indiqué l'arrivée imminente de Rukia.

J'ai enlacé Rangiku.

Je l'ai embrassée à pleine bouche.

Rukia est passé devant nous.

Elle est revenue sur ses pas.

Elle nous a regardés, des étoiles dans les yeux:

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en couple? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? Franchement, vous allez vraiment trop bien ensemble!

**Bref, j'ai essayé de rendre Rukia jalouse**

- Bon, t'es content? Maintenant tu me dois 100 litres de sake. Et pas de la piquette*!

- Mais je croyais que la non-révélation de l'emplacement de ta planque te suffisait.

- Oui, mais ça, c'était seulement pour faire semblant de sortir ensemble, pas pour le baiser. Et puis si en plus tu veux que je t'aide à tenir la promesse que t'as faite à la petite sœur d'Ichigo, t'as intérêt à me les donner….

Je l'ai traité de sale arnaqueuse.

Elle m'a mis une baffe.

Bon au moins maintenant, Rukia c'est que je suis libre…

* je sais pas s'y ça s'utilise pour le sake mais on va faire comme si….

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews!_

_La semaine prochaine, chapitre spécial Toshiro._

_A bientôt,_

_Z._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, par cette belle journée de printemps où l'on ne peut pas faire trois pas sans s'envoler (foutu vent!) mais où l'on peut au moins apprécier la présence du soleil (pas trop tôt…), j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cet épisode spécial de Bref! Et oui, Renji était bien obligé de tenir la promesse qu'il faite à Karin un jour où l'autre! _

_P.S. Certe Toshiro se fait maltraité, mais c'est pour la bonne cause!_

**Bref, j'ai eu un rencard**

Bref j'étais dans mon bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse tout en suçotant des bonbons au citron (cadeau d'un vieux fou du rukongai qui se prend pour un magicien).

Matsumoto est entrée dans la pièce.

Elle m'a dit:

- Dites Capitaine, ça ne vous dirait pas de rencontrer l'âme sœur?

Je l'ai regardée, étonné.

Elle m'a regardé, une lueur énigmatique dans les yeux.

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle est repartie en gloussant.

Je suis sorti à mon tour du bureau.

Une tornade rouge m'a foncé dessus.

Elle m'a dit d'une grosse voix:

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, j'ai un service à vous demander.

J'ai eu peur.

Je suis parti en courant.

La tornade rouge, le vice-capitaine Abarai apparemment, m'a couru après.

J'ai tourné à droite.

Je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec Matsumoto.

Elle m'a regardé avec un air de prédateur.

Elle m'a bondit dessus.

J'ai esquivé.

Je suis reparti en courant encore plus vite.

Abarai et Matsumoto me poursuivaient avec un air menaçant.

J'ai continué tout droit.

Byakuya Kuchiki, sorti de je ne sais pas où, se dressait sur mon chemin.

J'ai tourné à gauche.

Puis à droite

Puis encore à gauche

J'entendais mes poursuivants qui s'essoufflaient derrière moi.

Je gagnais du terrain.

Je suis entré dans un bâtiment.

J'ai traversé trois ou quatre bureaux.

J'ai vu un placard.

Je me suis caché dedans en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

J'ai attendu vingt minutes.

J'ai regardé par la serrure.

A gauche…

A droite…

La voie était libre.

Je suis sorti.

- Ha Toshiro-kun! Comment ça va? Tu veux un bonbon? Je crois qu'Abarai-kun te cherche.

Je me suis mis à hurler.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez! Mais pitié me mangez paaas! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

Quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi.

Je me suis fait assommer.

Je me suis réveillé.

J'étais attaché à une chaise.

Matsumoto et Abarai me fixaient l'air encore plus bovin que d'habitude.

Au fond de la pièce, Kuchiki et Ukitake buvaient du thé.

Ukitake avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Il s'est enfin réveillé!

- Bon alors avec ou sans chapeau?

- Fais voir avec!

Matsumoto m'a enfoncé un chapeau sur la tête.

J'ai regardé mes vêtements.

Ils avaient changé.

Je portais un costume d'humain, cravate et chaussures pointus inclus.

- Moi, franchement, je préfère sans.

- Il est mignon avec je trouve.

- Et toi Byakuya-kun, qu'est-ce que t'en dit?

Kuchiki a tourné la tête vers moi.

Il avait l'air ennuyé, limite compatissant.

Je l'ai supplié du regard.

Il a du avoir pitié.

- Sans.

- OK. Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir y aller!

Ils m'ont détaché.

Ils m'ont fourré un bouquet de rose dans la main.

En cinq secondes, on s'est retrouvé devant une clinique.

Ils ont sonné.

Ils m'ont planté devant la porte en rigolant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a ouvert.

**Bref j'ai eu un rencard.**

Elle détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pas mal, pas mal. Le mec à la tignasse rouge avait tenu parole: il était plutôt mignon. Par contre, la tenue n'allait pas du tout: c'était d'un attaquant pour son équipe de foot dont elle avait besoins, pas d'un pingouin endimanché tout tremblotant. Et puis bon, les roses, c'est d'un ringard….

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! En tout cas j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant! Par contre j'ai fait peut être un peu trop le côté gamin de Toshiro mais bon, d'un côté, quand on panique, on perd facilement quelques années d'âge mental… _

_Petite devinette: Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux allusions à des films/livres, les trouverez-vous? _

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews!_

_Z._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! Merci pour les rewiews! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre. Il sert surtout de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**Bref, j'ai eu une nouvelle mission**

- Donc voilà, c'est pour ça que tu dois m'accompagner sur Terre.

J'ai retenu un hurlement de bonheur.

Une mission sur Terre en tête à tête avec Rukia.

Elle, moi, le monde et les sept milliards et quelque d'humains…

C'était le paradis!

J'ai fait la dance de la joie.

- Viens au lieu de faire l'andouille, il faut recruter du monde.

- Combien?

- Encore quatre personnes.

Ah…

Donc ça serait:

Elle, moi, le monde et les sept milliards et quelque d'humains et quatre shinigamis…

C'était presque parfait.

On est allé à la 11ème division.

Elle a recruté Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Ils sont sympas mais plutôt collants.

Adieu les dîners aux chandelles avec ma Rukia…

Donc ça serait:

Elle, moi, le monde et les sept milliards et quelque d'humains et quatre shinigamis dont Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Franchement, ça restait cool.

Puis on est allé à la dixième.

Elle a recruté Matsumoto et Hitsugaya.

Aïe ça se gâtait…

Matsumoto m'en voulait parce que je ne lui avais toujours pas donné le sake,

Hitsugaya m'en voulait à cause de son rendez-vous surprise… Donc ça serait:

Elle, moi, le monde et les sept milliards et quelque d'humains et Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya.

De moins en moins sympa cette mission…

On est allé voir Yamamoto.

- Donc votre mission consiste à surveiller l'activité spirituelle sur Terre. Et vous devrez aussi intervenir en cas d'attaque d'arrancars!

- Et c'est fort les arrancars?

- On ne connait pas leur niveau mais on pense que les plus forts ont au moins la puissance que les capitaines du Gotei 13…

Ikkaku a sauté de joie.

J'ai soupiré: ça devenait dangereux pour une mission romantique.

Récapitulons…

Donc ça serait:

Elle, moi, le monde et les sept milliards et quelque d'humains et Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Toshiro et des arrancars.

Ca tournait à la séance de torture, là…

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous devrez aussi prendre contact le plus rapidement possible avec le shinigami remplaçant, il vous assistera dans votre tâche!

Au tour de Rukia de sauter de joie

Bilan récapitulatif de la mission:

Elle, moi, le monde, les sept milliards et quelque d'humains, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui sont pires que des chewing-gums, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya qui m'en veulent à mort, les arrancars qui sont des fous dangereux et, fraise sur le gâteau, Ichigo!

Je veux pas y aller!

**Bref, j'ai eu une nouvelle mission. **

_Voilà, maintenant que Renji est sur Terre, je vais pouvoir lui faire tester pleins de trucs… Niark! D'ailleurs, si vous avez une idée sympa, n'hésitez pas à me la dire! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews! Et n'oubliez pas l'OS pour le 50__ème__ commentaire!_

_A bientôt,_

_Z_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello et merci pour les rewiews (ça faisait longtemps Cahoutchou et puis tu m'as donné des idées plutôt cool, j'avais déjà écrit un chapitre sur le cinéma, mais l'ascenseur me branche bien…). Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! _

**Bref, je suis allé au cinéma**

Bref, Rukia,Ichigo et moi étions dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes.

Dedans, on s'ennuyait comme des rats morts.

Après une énième partie de Monopoly, Ichigo a regardé Rukia.

Rukia a regardé Ichigo.

Ils m'ont regardé.

J'ai compris que je gênais,

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Ils ont soupiré.

Ichigo a dit:

- Et si on allait au cinéma?

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était le "cinétruc"

Rukia a dit oui, l'air toute contente.

Elle est belle Rukia quand elle est contente ma Rukia.

J'ai dit oui, pour la forme.

On a suivi Ichigo sous la pluie.

On est arrivé devant le "cinéma".

Il a fallut choisir le film.

Il y avait:

- _Fat and Furious (_un truc de gros bourrins d'après Ichigo)

- _Le cerisier sous lequel on s'est rencontré _(le titre parle de lui-même)

-_ La revanche du lièvre-garou sanguinaire et cruel _(interdit aux moins de 18 ans, aux personnes sensibles, aux cardiaques et aux angoraphobes)

Je voulais voir _Fat and Furious_, Ichigo aussi je suppose.

Sauf qu'il a dit à Rukia qui avait les yeux brillants d'exitation:

- Si tu veux, tu peux choisir le film!

Il a fait une drôle de tête quand Rukia a demandé trois places pour _La revanche du lapin-garou sanguinaire et cruel_.

Qu'il est con Ichigo, il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait choisir le truc romantique.

Un lièvre, c'est presque comme un lapin, il aurait du sans douter…

Après, on est allé dans la boutique.

Ichigo, un pot rempli de ronds blancs dans chaque main, semblait hésiter:

- Pour Rukia, il lui faut des popcorns sucrés, non?

- Non faut les prendre salés!

- Elle est petite, douce et mignonne donc elle préfère le sucré!

- Elle est petite, douce et mignonne et a sale caractère, elle préfère le salé!

- Sucré!

- Salé!

- Sucré!

- Salé!

- Sucré!

- Vous fatiguez pas les mecs, j'ai choisis.

Elle a pris un coca…

On est arrivé dans la salle.

Ils se sont mis à côté.

J'ai poussé Ichigo.

Je me suis assis entre eux.

Ils ont soupiré.

Le film a commencé.

Il faisait peur….

Très peur…

Horriblement peur…

Rukia avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

De son côté, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Je l'ai secoué par l'épaule.

- Et mec, ça va?

Le lièvre-garou sanguinaire et visiblement très très très cruel est arrivé.

On s'est retrouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Rukia, quand à elle, avait l'air captivé.

Quand on est sorti de la salle, je tremblais.

Ichigo aussi.

- Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'il était trop mignon le lièvre?

Ichigo s'est mis à pleurer.

**Bref, je suis allé au cinéma**

Rukia avait l'air d'hésiter, un poster dans chaque main. Elle prit celui de droite. Non, vraiment, celui on voyait en gros plan le lièvre en train de déchiqueter une de ses nombreuses victimes irait décidément très bien dans la chambre de son frère!

_Pauvre Byakuya, ses cauchemars ne vont pas s'améliorer avec ça…. Et puis c'est vrai, un Ichigo qui pleure, c'est pas très courant mais il faut dire que c'était un film particulièrement horrible et que Rukia a la manie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Autrement, chers lectrices/lecteurs (si il y en a), j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je ne suis plus qu'à 4 rewiews de l'OS cadeau donc à vos claviers! _

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Z._


End file.
